dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Human Vs Super Saiyan Power
Super Human vs Super Saiyan Power Chapter One: Super Krillin Goku and Krillin best friends since kid classmates under the watchful eye of the legendary martial arts master, Master Roshi. Krillin showed great concerned whenever Goku was hurt. Example, in the first fight between Goku and Jackie Chun (Master Roshi) . When Goku transformed into an Oozaru and Jackie Chun had to Kamehameha the moon in order to win the match and save the world. Krillin felt despair, thinking his best friend, Son Goku, was dead. He had strong feelings, but not enough to get revenge. Krillin has always had cowardliness to him. He was always scared of bigger threats. So the friendship was/is one-sided. When Frieza killed Krillin in DBZ, Goku’s love for him caused him to go super-saiyan. But Krillin was scared of Piccolo, Goku's former arch-enemy that killed him, therefore he let him take his son. Lets see, what would’ve happened if Krillin was to see Goku die before his eyes. Right now this story takes place during the Saiyan saga. During the battle with Goku and Piccolo vs. Raditz, Krillin is at the Kame house thinking “This is my best friend, I can’t just stand around while he goes head to head against this… this alien. Even if Piccolo is with him, they can’t beat him alone. I’ve got to go help,” said Piccolo. So with that, Krillin flew out the house towards the battlefield. He watched the fight, he didn’t hear what they we’re saying, but when he seen Piccolo kill both Raditz and Goku with the Special Beam Cannon, he changed. A blue aura shown around him as he landed on the ground. His eyeballs went in his head and his body turn red. “Piccolo you won’t get away with this,” he said as he charged a new move he perfected during the 5 year gap between DragonBall and DragonBall Z. A move form from his own move (Destructo Disk) and mixed with the turtle hermit’s signature move (Kamehameha Wave). The Destuctomeha. He threw a huge ki blast at Piccolo that turned flat and cut his body in half, then he finished the green alien by smashing his face in with a forceful kick. He then obliterated the body with the super-kamehameha. Chapter Two: Super Tien A year later, the next two Saiyans arrived. The Z-fighters and Saiyans battle went on like originally. Except this time, instead of Chioutzu blowing himself up in a vain attemp to kill Nappa, Nappa kills him with a gut shot. Chioutzu threw up blood, then fell to the ground. The last thing Chioutzu said was "Tien... avenge muh... me." "Chiotzu, noooooooooooooooooo," Tien said crying. "You... you big brute! You, You won't get away with this," he said as a white glow came around him. His body turned yellow and his pants turned light blue. He swiftly kicked Nappa in the jaw, breaking it. "Nappa," Vegeta yelled upset. "Don't let these earthlings defeat you." Krillin then charged to super human. "Destructomeha." Since Piccolo wasn't there, he couldn't think of a strategy. Nappa dodged the blast with a leap in the air, but again got kicked in the face by Tien. Nappa's body went sliding to Vegeta's feet. Vegeta looked down at his falling comrade and said "You imcompetent fool!" Vegeta then blew Nappa's body to smitherenes with his Galick Gun. Tien then charged at the prince, but even in his powered up state, wasn't enough for Vegeta. Vegeta killed Tien with a simple ki jesture. Goku arrived just in time to see Vegeta finish Krillin off with a big-bang attack. Goku turned Super-Saiyan. Vegeta, upon seeing a lower-class do what he couldn't, turned super saiyan as well. The battle still went on, like the normal battle did, except when Vegeta turned Oozaru, Yajirobe cut his tail off right away. Goku then Super Kamehameha Vegeta, who countered with a a Super Final Flash. Vegeta retreated in the same manner he did originally. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alternate Category:Krillin